Untitled
by jilly.bean.5455
Summary: Maezi is in love with her sister's boyfriend, Cody, and is convinced that they belong together. Being to shy to say anything, she keeps this to herself, but when a blizzard locks her and Cody in a cabin all alone, her relationships will be tested.
1. Prologue

**This is my first story I'm publishing. It is my original work, and I own the characters, plot, ect. Most of the book is already written, so I can't take any suggestions. The prologue is an excerpt from much later in the book, kind of just like a preview. More is coming soon! :) Hope you like it. Comment please (that includes constructive criticism that will be greatly appreciated).**

**-J**

PROLOGUE

I knocked on the door four houses down from mine. As I waited for an answer, I couldn't help but think about what I had done. I was officially a horrible person. I cheated with my sister's boyfriend, and I didn't know if I could live that down. I wasn't sure if she knew yet, or if she could forgive me. I wouldn't.

But I still didn't know which was worse – knowing that I had caused the pain that my twin sister had (or had yet) to take, or having fallen for a guy I thought was infinitely different but turned out to be exactly the same as all the rest. A combination of guilt, anger, and humiliation that words just can't describe bore into me, and I had no one to blame but myself. I became impatient and started knocking again. Would he ever come out?

The cold wind surrounded me. It shook me inside. It was only early November and very well could have been snowing outside (crazy Indiana weather), but I had never felt more cold or alone than now.

That was, until the door swung open.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is my first chapter. I own all characters including Maezi, Liana, Cody, Brad, and Bree. I also own the plot. Please read and review. :)**

**-J**

CHAPTER 1

"It is so not fair that boys can't try out for cheerleading."

That's Brad. He's my best friend. Yeah, some people may think he's a bit beyond strange, but I love him. He's sweet, funny, and nice, three times the things anyone can say about most guys. We've been friends since the fourth grade.

"I would love to see you jump around in a skirt acting like a ditz waving pom-poms everywhere."

"Pshh, you know it."

"So hot."

He smiled one of his "stop-using-your-super-powers-of-sarcasm-and-irony-against-me" smiles. I made an innocent "who-me?" face back. More sarcasm of mine.

We sat and watched the football team and cheerleaders practice from the top bleacher. It had been a long Wednesday.

"Beckey does _not_ deserve to be at the top of the pyramid. She is so fat," Brad said matter-of-factly. "Watch, she's gonna fall. Just watch."

Brad and I watched eagerly as the tower of cheerleaders plummeted to the ground.

"Now they're gonna choose Liana for the top," I said, rather irked. And, just as I predicted, she was put at top. As always.

My twin (fraternal, thank God) sister, Lianalai (that's her real name, but no one ever calls us by our real names. Mine's Maezileiyna [that's MĀ-zĭ-LEE-nah, and LEE-ah-nah-LĪ]. I think my mother was either

a) Possessed

b) Drunk, or

c) Wanted us to be made fun of for life

when she picked out our names. Where was I? Oh yeah, my sister) is the perfect, smart, an-eyelash-is-never-out-of-place cheerleader/jock. It can't get much worse than that.

We have an older sister who's a sophomore in college, Anna (she got the good name), but she was normal other than being the valedictorian. She, my mother, father, and Liana (kind of, she has a 92% average) are super smart, so no one really sees eye-to-eye with me on the whole grade thing. Except Brad, who, coincidentally, also relates with the whole reject thing, too – something Liana and I will never have in common.

Brad and I will never fit into the stereotypical role of popular, and we have graciously accepted that. Brad because he's always been different, and I because I strongly detest sports, the very thing that Lower Grove High School thrives upon. It's not that I am completely bad at them (okay, I am pretty bad, but I'm still picked somewhere in the middle of all the girls in my gym class), I have pretty good speed; it's just that I lack aggression, motivation, and frankly, I don't give a crap. My logic of thinking is, "when will I ever use lacrosse in the office?" Oh, that's right – never. Sports are just some useless games schools have convinced us we have to do so some people can feel talented. And way too much emphasis is put on them. Anna got a three-year scholarship to college for being valedictorian. The "oh-so-talented" football star got a four-year, full-blown scholarship. To the same school! What is our society coming to?

And why would I even want to be popular? They are only a bunch of sport-obsessed "gangstas" (notice the quotations) who walk around thinking they are all cool because they can throw a football.

Then there are the girls – I lose brain cells just listening to them. "WHAAAT? Oh my gawd, did you see what she was wearing? No, he did NOT! Oh my gawd, she did WHAAAT?" And when they speak "IM" off the computer, kill me. Then they start singing – it's bad enough that they sound like a cat in a microwave, but then they start singing boy-band pop songs.

Like any grammar rule, there are some exceptions, though. If they let Brad on the cheerleading squad, he would be normal. Bree Obvilong is pretty cool. And Cody Beaufort is perfect – wait, did I say "perfect?" I meant level-headed – except for the fact that he is dating my sister. He's the wide-receiver (whatever that is; ask Liana, she knows about football because they have to know certain cheers for different parts). Anyway, he could do much better. I know – I've lived with Liana my whole life and it ain't exactly a walk in the park.

Brad and I watched Liana tumble in the air and then land safely in a cradle.

I really don't have a problem with cheerleaders; only the ones at our school are somewhat less than human.

"They're almost done," I stated as we watched them converge into a circle.

"We should go down, then," Brad said. We picked up or bags and headed down the bleachers to the track.

"Hi, Brad," Bree said, flustered. She pulled herself together quick enough to say, "Hi, Maezi." Brad simply waved as I said hi back.

Liana walked up to us and said, "Give me a minute, my stuff's in the locker room."

Cody came up next. "Hey, Maez," he said.

"Hey, Cody, what's up?" I replied.

"I'll tell you when we walk home. I'm gonna go with you and Li," he said and smiled. I got the feeling that he knew something I didn't, but I would find out soon enough.


	3. Chapter 2

**So, this is one of my favorite chapters and definately one of the funnest to write. I took most of the aspects of my life and put it in here (ie. the dinner-table scene is a mix of my family and my friend's). Once again, I own all characters, the plot, ect, ect. The plot starts to pick up a bit here, and from here on out it goes a little fast. I may be adding more scenes that I haven't written yet, so I probably won't be posting as often as I have been. And sorry for the paragraph-long discription of Cody and Maezi's hug; I just want you to get a mental image!! :) Please R & R. **

**;)**

**-J**

CHAPTER 2

Brad, Cody, Liana, and I were walking home from practice.

"Okay, guess what?" said Liana impatiently.

"What?" I replied with sarcastic ecstasy.

"The whole football team and cheerleaders are going to a ski resort for fall break!" she said delightedly. Was this supposed to mean something to me? "And…" she started, "… you're invited."

I stared at her, dumbstruck.

"You're serious?" I asked.

"Yep. It's all arranged. I knew you had nothing planned, so I asked and they're fine with it."

I shot Cody a cutting glare for not warning me about this sooner. I tried to think up an excuse – fast.

"But… I don't ski."

"It's fine Maezi. None of us do," said Cody.

"Yeah, and it's not like you have anything better to do," Liana said.

"This is not cool," said a crestfallen Brad.

"I don't know. I mean, I… but I have to…" I couldn't think of anything. No one could ski. I didn't have anything to do. My mother would think it was a great idea.

"Please?" Cody asked. He grabbed my hands. "If you don't come, it will only be a bunch of egotistic jocks and girls who can't remember their middle names. Please?" he supplicated and smiled. "For me?"

Oh, crap. Leave it to Cody to make me do something I don't want to. Why, Cody? Why?

I sighed, somehow knowing I'd regret this.

*

Liana, Cody, and I walked into our house when my mother immediately attacked us.

"Hi, kids!" she yelled, over exaggerating her elation.

"Hi, mom," Liana and I mumbled, both of us flushing a bright red.

"Hi, Mrs. Macoy," Cody said.

"Cody, you're staying for dinner. Call your parents and tell them I said so."

I'm not kidding when I say that everybody loves Cody, even my dad who has a long record of hating all of Liana's boyfriends.

While Cody went to the phone, Liana went to her room and I threw my bag by the bar in our kitchen. I sat down at a stool.

"So, did Liana ask you about fall break?" my mom asked. Apparently, I'm the last to know about it.

"Yes, she did."

"And…" my mother said anxiously.

"I'm going," I said apathetically.

"Yay!"

My mom can be a bit over-bearing at times.

"This will be so much fun!" I said, whipping out the sarcasm again.

"People won't want to be around you if you act like that," my mother lectured.

"Yeah, yeah."

I walked in the living room, and Cody histrionically slammed a deck of cards on the coffee table.

"I challenge you to a duel!" he said dramatically.

"And what might this duel be called?" I asked casually.

"Speed."

"I accept your challenge. And I shall win," I said in a voice straight from an anime movie.

"You guys are such dorks!" Liana called from the couch while she watched MTV.

I set us up after Cody shuffled.

"3," Cody started.

"2…" I replied.

"1!" we shouted simultaneously. We immediately started. Card after card we forced on the table as quickly as possible, occasionally bumping each other's cards loose from their grip intentionally. We were down to our last five cards when we both got stuck.

"Damn, I'm stuck," Cody said.

"Yeah, me too," I said. We both took a card. "1, 2, 3… flip!"

We both put down our last card at the exact same moment.

"I won!" we shouted together.

"No, you didn't!" I yelled.

"That's BAH-loney," Cody screamed.

"No, I won," I said.

"No, I won," Cody replied.

"No. I won."

"I won."

"I won."

"Can you children please stop your immaturity?" Liana said urbanely. "Just call it a tie."

"Oh-ho-ho, well," I started, "there's no 'I' in 'tie,' but there's an 'I' in 'ha ha ha, I beat you.'"

"That makes no sense, and there IS an 'I' in 'tie!'" Cody screamed back at me. We both paused for an infinitesimal moment.

"I won," he started again.

"No, I won."

"No, I won."

"I won," I said while blatantly fake-crying.

Cody pondered this for a minute. "You won?"

"I won," I replied with a smile.

"You won," he said, defeated.

We both dove in for a friendly hug, but the water was deeper than expected. I had one arm wrapped around his waist when the other crossed up his back with my fingers almost touching the top of his shoulder. He had both of his arms crossing to where his hands were barely above my hips on either side of them, and our stomachs were pulled together, not by either of us, but by a foreign force. My head rested gently on his shoulder, and his face was pressed against the back of my neck. He was presumably smelling my hair. It seemed like a million years lost in ignorance that was bliss until we both finally noticed this. We awkwardly pulled apart.

And Liana just sat there. Was she blind? Did she not see what just happened? How could someone not notice their sister intimately hugging their boyfriend?

_It's fine,_ I thought. _We're friends; friends hug each other all the time. _I let out a nervous giggle. _It's not like I kissed him,_ I rationalized.

"Um, I'm gonna, uh…" I tried to think of any excuse to leave. I really need to get better at this. "Go…" I pointed to the kitchen. "Help with…um, uh,… that one thing…"

"Yeah," Cody said quickly. "You better go…do that." He sat down next to Liana and kissed the side of her cheek, reassuring that she was the one he liked. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers between his.

I trotted to the kitchen where my mom was cooking on the stove.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"Spaghetti," my mom informed me.

"I'll finish," I said as she let me take over.

*

Dinner table scenes – they're awkward, sometimes silent, and very entertaining. At my house, it only gets that much more interesting.

At first we ate in silence, mostly because Cody and I were eating like pigs and my mom and Liana were staring at us with disgust.

"Maezi?" my mom said sweetly.

"What?" I replied, somehow finding time to speak between bites.

"You need to, um…" She was trying to subtly hint at my outrageous eating habits by making strange faces and ambiguous gesticulations.

"What?" I reiterated and stopped eating completely.

"You need to stop acting like a cow!" Liana yelled at me as Cody choked. "If it gets around that my sister is fat then people may think I am!" How did she get a 92% grade average?

"Liana, she is not fat!" my mother screamed, somehow thinking that what was said would affect my self-esteem.

It's true. I'm not fat. I may be bigger and more muscular than other girls because I actually eat, but I'm not fat.

"Aww, you poor _baby_," I said sarcastically. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, so why don't you shove it up your big, fat a-"

"Maezi!"

Cody was apparently confused whether he should laugh or keep a straight face, and he was clearly uncomfortable.

"Um, guys?" he attempted to stop the clamor as we all kept arguing.

"Guys!" Cody yelled, and it got our attention. He stood silently in the spotlight as we waited for an explanation. "Umm, could you pass the water…?"

Apparently, he's no good at thinking fast either. Liana and I glared at him as if to say, "Are you serious?" My mother simply said, "It's in the fridge," and the room was silent once more.

"Maezi, why don't you call Brad and go out with him?" my mom suggested after a couple of minutes.

That's when I realized that while every other teenager is begging their parents to go out, I am the unwanted one who is shoved out the door.

**Wal-Mart is next! Be excited. It may not be up for a few days though.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, another one of my favorite chapters. I absolutely LOVE Brad, this lovely fictional character I created, and this is really his scene to shine (along with a couple others). I will update again soon, but reviews motivate me, so I will post sooner if I get reviews. My goal is fifteen before I post next, so spread the word. Enjoy this one for now!**

**-J**

CHAPTER 3

Brad and I decided to go to Wal-Mart. Yeah. Wal-Mart. When you live in a small town south of Terre Haute, all that is there is a Wal-Mart, Mr. Dee's, McDonalds, and a Shell. You have to drive up to Evansville to find a movie theater. I was glad to go, especially when it was deserted, because I needed to talk to someone.

"Brad, it was awful," I complained as we walked down the aisle. We didn't watch how loud we talked, because even though it would be all over the whole town by morning, there was no one there, there never is by eight o'clock.

"The dinner? Yeah, you could say that was a bombshell waiting to go off."

"No. Well, yeah, that was a disaster, but I'm talking about the hug! What am I gonna do?"

Brad knew his answer immediately. "Transfer to a school in Siberia where no one knows you're in love with your sister's boyfriend?"

"Oh, shut up. I am not in _love_ with him," I lied.

Brad raised one eyebrow and looked at me incredulously.

"What?" I asked. It seemed like I had said that a lot recently.

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Yeah, right."

"Really!"

"So, when you hear the word 'beautiful,' what do you think of?" he tested.

I hesitated a moment. "Not him."

"Oh, my God. You are such a liar! If you really weren't thinking of him, you would have just told me what you really were."

"Oh, bull. Stop giving me this therapy crap."

"Okay. You win. You don't like him?"

"No, actually. I don't."

"Then why is it such a big deal that you simply hugged him?"

This is the part where if my life was a sitcom, the TV audience would go "oohhh." I hate the TV audience.

"Crap. You're right." I sat down and leaned against the clothes aisle. "Brad!" I whined. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," he said. "You're just a girl with some issues. It's happened to the best of us," he smiled. I laughed at his joke that slightly creeped me out. Brad sat down with me and leaned all of his weight on the aisle divider (and believe me, he's not a small person), and we watched from below as clothes came tumbling down everywhere.

"You are in so much trouble," I said while laughing hysterically.

"Hey, you're my only witness, and you aren't that easy to get rid of," Brad threatened mischievously.

"What, are you gonna get rid of the cameras, too?"

I continued laughing but had to guise it with my hands when an elderly cashier came to see what happened, and he lectured Brad for fifteen minutes about why we "young whippersnappers" shouldn't be allowed to drive. Or shop. I was in tears by the time he walked away.

"I hate you," Brad said.

"Why," I choked out, barely able to speak.

"You should have said something to get me out of trouble!"

"Hey," I started and gained the ability to breathe again, "That's your friend's job. I'm your _best_ friend. I'm supposed to laugh at you in times such as these."

"You bitch," Brad said and snickered, so I knew all was forgiven.

I've never had any "girlfriends," but if they're anything like Brad, every girl deserves one.

**The next scene is one that NO ONE has seen before. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi, guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I just found the time tonight. This is a scene I improved about a half an hour ago (the last part), so it may not be as up to par as the rest of it. Some of you asked for more school scenes, so here it is until fall break is over. As always, I own all characters including Mr. Sprine, the Principal (who is yet to be named), and the plot, please read and review!**

**-J**

CHAPTER 4

Brad and I came back to my house later that night.

"Hi, Mom. Brad's spending the night," I told her.

"Ok. Brad, do you have everything you need?" she asked.

"Yeah, we stopped by my house," he said as he held up his bag. We immediately went back to my room to watch NCIS reruns. After he turned on the TV, we waited for commercials to end. We saw the Quaker Oats one where the girl is jumping up on a trampoline that has a picture of the Quaker Oats Guy plastered on it. The girl soared up to the clouds and then back again.

"What the hell," Brad said. "How would she even know how to aim? She would splatter on the ground, total AFV moment."

"It's a commercial, Brad," I said. "They're not supposed to make sense."

"That's kind of the whole point – to get the consumer to buy the product."

"Ok, well," I said determined to win, "who wouldn't want to jump into the sky on a trampoline with the Quaker Oats Guy?"

"Um, I don't know, people who aren't on crack?" Brad said. I laughed at the reality of his statement. "And I'm pretty sure people on crack don't buy Quaker Oats."

"They do now," I said. He sighed. We flipped through the channels, looking for anything but more commercials.

"Stop here!" Brad practically screamed.

"Brad, we are not watching _Project Runway_," I said annoyed.

"Fine," he whined and grabbed the remote.

"Don't turn it to TLC either, if you watch _Little People, Big World_ one more time, I will kill myself."

"Okay, is HGTV off limits, too?"

"No, that one's okay."

"Score!" Brad said elatedly.

"Oh, Brad," I sighed.

*

I walked into art class and took my usual seat. Thank God for electives.

Brad walked in and sat across from me.

"Oh, my God! You will never believe what I just heard about Beckey," he said excitedly, but the bell interrupted him.

"Ok, children," our teacher said. No one stopped talking. "Silencio!" he yelled and held up three fingers as if we were eight. "Today we are making 3-D art, so use the supplies on your tables."

I saw Cody's empty seat and turned to see him at the door. He gave me a pleading look; I knew it was because he would get a detention if he got one more tardy. He mouthed, "Cover me."

"Mr. Sprine?" I asked. He came over to the table. Well, shit. What was I going to ask?

"Yes, Maezi?" he asked genuinely.

"I, um…um," I tried to think of a question while I saw Cody sneak behind him from my peripherals.

"What's the square root of pi?" I asked.

"Well, let's just pull out the old calculator here…"

Cody sat down as stealthily as he could.

"Late, Cody," Mr. Sprine said. "Okay, Maezi, that's 1.77245385-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said, and he walked away.

"Brad, what are you doing?" I said in shock when I saw him gluing feathers all around his face.

"Look!" he laughed. "I'm a lion!"

Cody and I stared at each other, both at a loss for words.

"Rawr," he said while making cat claws.

"Oh, God, Brad," I said. Suddenly, someone yelled "Think fast!" from across the room. I ducked, but Cody looked toward the voice, and point-two seconds later an art box flew over my head and hit Cody square in the face. He fell over his chair backwards and landed on the floor. I looked down at him, sprawled on the ground. He got up quickly and stumbled into his chair.

"I'm good," he said. The class was still laughing as Mr. Sprine lectured Cody's fellow football-players-slash-culprits who were still bitter that he sat with us rejects.

At the end of our class, we all had to present our projects, but everyone knew it didn't matter. Mr. Sprine was one who thought every piece of art is good, even the inappropriate presentation we had earlier of the "cannonball gun," along with the one of the "upside-down, hard-shell taco." People make me sick.

I had to go last. I got up at the front of the room and tried to explain my unidentifiable creation.

"…so, it's either a toucan, or a squirrel."

"Very good, Maezi," Mr. Sprine said. "I like your use of abstract to create art. In fact, I think you are one of the only students in this class that really tries."

"Can you see this?" I said, meaning for him to hear, but not quite letting him.

Our principal walked in the door, and I took my seat. He talked to Mr. Sprine for a minute while we conversed clamorously.

"Jeez Louise, people!" he said in a thick, southern accent. "If I was teaching this class, I'd tell you to shut the hell up!"

We all laughed at his remark. The bell rang, and I survived the next passing period only by reminding myself that fall break was just five periods away.


End file.
